It is generally known to prepare candied tomatoes. CN 88108671 describes a process for the manufacture of candied tomatoes in which the tomatoes are washed, prepared in a syrup, candied and then cooked before being packaged.
Moreover, HU 863805 describes a process for the preservation of green tomatoes, in which the green tomatoes are peeled, cut into pieces, treated with steam in a bath containing acetic acid, and then soaked in a syrup containing 50% sugar and flavoring agents at 80.degree. C.
These prior art processes prepare candied tomatoes by immersing the candied tomato pieces in a sterilized syrup. The immersion of the candied tomatoes in a soaking stage causes part of the flavor of the tomatoes to be lost.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a quick process that makes it possible to obtain individual pieces of candied tomatoes without causing part of the flavor to be lost.